


A New World

by Stardew



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardew/pseuds/Stardew
Summary: After that fateful Agni Kai, Katara had worked fervently to heal the future Fire Lord. In the whirlwind of the new post-war world, it was only during these healing sessions when the two could be together. On the day of his coronation, unresolved tensions come to a head.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb little thing that I had to get out of my mind so here you go

Shifting the water basin at her hip and the bandages tucked under her arm, Katara knocked on the door and waited. No response or noise greeted her and after waiting a few more moments, she cracked the door open and peered inside. The curtains were drawn, causing the mid-morning sun to illuminate the boy facing it. Katara pushed the door wider and strode in, clearing her throat to announce herself. Zuko turned to look at her, still seated on the edge of his bed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Approaching him, Katara set down her supplies on the bedside table. "It's fine. Were you meditating?" The prince dropped his gaze to his lap, his hands clasped. "Not really, I was just.. thinking." He raised his head, briefly meeting Katara's eyes before returning to the sun. "I never thought that today would come. That I'd be here." Silence returned to the room as Katara digested what he had said. She glanced down to her supplies and back to the young prince. Zuko was shirtless, the bandages she had applied the morning before rustled from wear.

It was true that neither could have predicted a year ago that they would be where they stood. The past few days had already been a whirlwind as news of both Ozai's and Azula's defeats spread across the world. Upon converging back to the Fire Nation Capitol, there was a brief reunion where the group breathed in the fact that the war was over. After that, it had been relentless work of preparation. Katara had busied herself with delegation tasks and healing others. Besides his healing sessions, she wasn't fully aware of what the prince was doing when he wasn't resting per her instructions.

With a small pang, Katara realized that this had been the most they had spoken about things other than Zuko's aches and pains. She stared at the boy- no, the young man before her and sighed. This wasn't the same boy who had invaded her village and she supposed she wasn't the same girl when she left either. Katara reached out and clasped his shoulder, giving a squeeze. His skin was warm, possibly from sitting in the sun, and his eyes were too, a new fondness in the gold tint. Warmth trickled up her neck and into her cheeks but she managed a small smile."You'll be fine. We all will."

Zuko returned the smile, the corner of his lips tilting upwards. With that, Katara knelt before him and set to work, gently unwrapping the old bandages. The new scar on his chest glared out, angry and taunting. At the sight of it, she felt the warmth in her body dampen, becoming replaced by a weight that was becoming all too familiar. It was easier to ignore when she had other duties keeping her mind busy but the rest of the day was meant for celebration. "How do you feel?" She struggled to keep her tone neutral as she bent the water from the basin to coat her hands. "Better," The prince replied, sensing the new terseness in the waterbender's body. "Thanks to you."

Katara had brought her hands to the scar, the healing properties of her bending coating the coarse flesh in blue. She flinched at his words, her element almost dropping from her control. Forcing herself to focus, Katara turned her attention to her healing. The silence that hung in the air after her lack of a response was stifling but the thoughts in her head were becoming louder and louder. She finished her healing with a dent in her brow, willing the water back to the basin and retrieving the fresh bandages. Unwinding the first roll, she started at the base of the scar. "You wouldn't have almost died thanks to me."

The waterbender fumbled for the second time that healing session, eyes widening at the words that betrayed her thoughts. Katara bit her lip, nearly gnawing as she willed herself to continue as if she hadn't spoken. She could see that Zuko's posture had changed, sitting up and leaning slightly forward, but she didn't dare meet his eyes. "I wouldn't have lived if you weren't there." Her hands stalled, stunned by the way he spoke so in such a matter-of-fact tone but the weight in her chest was rising up as anger in her throat. Katara continued dressing his wound, unconsciously binding it a bit too tightly, as her thoughts spewed out.

"You could've handled your sister without me and even if she was unstable, my being there was what caused her to almost kill you because she knew she couldn't take both of us and I can't believe you'd risk everything just to- Hey, are you even listening to me..!"

Clenching the unfinished wrapping in her fists, Katara tossed her head back and glared at the prince, only to be shocked into silence by his gaze. There was no fight on his features and his eyes were like liquid honey, warm and soft despite his scolding. Zuko tried for a smile, the corners of his mouth tilting in an almost apology. The anger fueling her rant quickly dissipated, replaced by her heartbeat thrumming in her ears. She released her hold on the bandages, the cloth falling loose and forgotten. Gold eyes held blue but for a brief moment, they flickered down to her lips.

_Thank you, Katara._

_I think I'm the one who should be thanking you._

Swallowing at the new lump in her throat, Katara scanned his face. Yes, long gone was the angry boy who felt the world was against him. Zuko gazed at her, a young man with new troubles but with new hope for the world before him. A treacherous small voice in the back of her mind whispered that he wouldn't have space for her in it. Her face must have reacted to that thought because the prince chuckled, bringing Katara back to attention. He brought one hand up hesitantly, eyes trained on hers as he cupped her cheek.

"I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I didn't want you there," Zuko whispered. "If I didn't need you there." Katara's focus was split between his words, his eyes, and the way his hand on her cheek seemed to bring their lips together. His hand was warm against her skin, almost compelling her to nuzzle against it. Their lips hovered a mere distance away from each other, their breathing slow and bated. Katara briefly wondered if the beating of her heart was thunderous only to her or if he could hear it too. "Can I kiss you?" His words were barely audible and her response equally so.

"Yes."

Not missing a beat, Katara was quicker to lean forward, pressing her lips to his. Her eyes squeezed shut, she couldn't see the way Zuko's eyes widened but drifted to a close as he met her kiss. Her hands met his chest, palms flat half against the disheveled bandages and half over the peeking scar. She could feel heat emanating from his skin and soaked it in. The distant thrum of his heart danced on her fingertips and the soft but firm pressure of his lips seemed to say, "I risked my life because I needed you in mine."

Katara pulled away first, a newfound blush dusting her face. She opened her eyes, flushing more at the prince's soft gaze. Her fingers went to her lips and she smiled behind them. Momentarily remembering her anger, she jokingly poked a finger over his heart. "Well, I need you here too so no more jumping in front of lightning for me." Zuko nodded along, chuckling at her. "I'd do it again but okay, if you insist." Katara returned her attention to the bandages and redid them, standing up to finish wrapping them around his chest then shoulder for support.

Zuko came to his feet and strode over to where his robes awaited, shrugging on his free arm. The waterbender followed, helping guide his other through the sleeve. "Things are going to be different now," she wondered aloud as she tied the robes in place. "Maybe," The future Fire Lord countered. "But like you said, we'll be all right." Katara beamed at this proposition and wrapped her arms around him, giving a small squeeze. He returned her embrace then pulled back, still keeping her in his grasp. The new world was waiting for them but he looked at her as if the world was already standing before him.


End file.
